


Seine Kamera

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, Tod, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, nicht wirklich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, das wusste er. Der leblose Körper seines Bruders zeigte ihm deutlich wie dumm. Und nur seine Kamera blieb ihm.





	Seine Kamera

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Er wusste, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war. Dumm, dumm, dumm! Er hätte ihn davon abhalten müssen, aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Wie auch? Sein Bruder hätte doch sowieso nicht auf ihn gehört.

»Ich kann nicht einfach abhauen! Ich muss Harry helfen!«

»Aber …«

»Ich muss! Du gehst, es ist zu gefährlich!«

Und damit hatte sein Bruder sich zurückgeschlichen und ihn einfach sich selbst überlassen. Aber er hatte nicht tatenlos danebenstehen können, während sein Bruder vielleicht starb. Und so war er ihm gefolgt. Natürlich war er das.

Es war erschreckend gewesen, grausam, und er wünschte sich, so etwas nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Er wusste, dass ihn diese Bilder verfolgen würden – nachts, in seinen Träumen, wenn er keine Kontrolle hatte. Die Bilder von Zerstörung und Tod, Menschen, die er einst gekannt hatte, brutal aus dem Leben gerissen. Und er hatte nichts dagegen machen können.

Er war durch die Trümmer des Schlosses gerannt, hatte versucht, die Zerstörung und die Leichen zu ignorieren, aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Jede gefallene Statue, jeder Tote hatte sein Herz mehr und mehr zerrissen, hatte ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben, die er unwirsch versucht hatte wegzuwischen, doch es waren immer und immer mehr gekommen und er hatte sich ihnen nicht erwehren können. Und irgendwann hatte er sich einfach nur noch zusammenrollen und sterben wollen.

Als er ihn dann endlich gefunden hatte, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Zu lange hatte er damit zugebracht, Tote zu beweinen und dem einst so imposanten Schloss zu gedenken. Und so war er zu spät gekommen.

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem leblosen Körper seines Bruders, der gerade in die Große Halle getragen und neben die anderen Gefallenen gebettet wurde. Schmutz und Kratzer bedeckten das viel zu junge Gesicht, Risse zierten den hastig übergeworfenen Umhang und er fragte sich, wie jung und verletzlich er selbst in diesem Augenblick aussehen musste.

»Und ich habe dir noch gesagt, dass es eine dumme Idee ist …«

Er sank neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie und hob eine Hand, um das mausbraune, verklebte Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Im letzten Moment ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. Er konnte das nicht. Ihn zu berühren würde bedeuten, dass es wahr war. Dass sein Bruder wirklich tot war. Dass er nicht mehr da war. Nie wieder.

Er bemerkte die Tränen, die stumm über sein Gesicht liefen, nicht, bis ein lauter Schluchzer seine Kehle verließ. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund, aber es gab kein Halten mehr. Immer und immer verzweifelter brachen sich seine Gefühle Bahn, bis er zusammengerollt neben seinem Bruder lag, das Gesicht tränennass. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er fühlte sich leer.

»Komm, es ist zu spät.«

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, aber er schüttelte sie mit einem Aufschrei ab. Er wollte nicht gehen. Es war sein Bruder! Konnten sie das nicht verstehen? Nein, das konnten sie nicht, denn er wurde von ihm weggezogen, ohne sich verabschieden zu können.

»Nein!«

Er wehrte sich, aber er war zu schwach. War er immer schon gewesen. Sein Bruder war der Stärkere gewesen. Immer schon. Und so ließ er sich fortziehen, weinend wie ein kleines Kind. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht.

Er wurde auf den Boden gedrückt, irgendjemand untersuchte ihn, aber er schenkte dem Ganzen keine Beachtung. Er wollte doch nur zu seinem Bruder. Aber mit den letzten Tränen, die er hervorpressen konnte, verließ ihn auch der Kampfgeist und er sank in sich zusammen und ließ alles mit sich machen. Er spürte wie Diagnosezauber über ihn gesprochen wurden, aber er war nicht verletzt. Das wusste er. Und so wurde er bald in Ruhe gelassen und das war ihm nur recht so.

»Hier. Ich glaube, er wollte, dass du sie bekommst.«

Jemand drückte ihm etwas Schweres, Kaltes in die Hand. Als sein verschwommener Blick sich desinteressiert auf den Gegenstand in seinen Händen richtete, wurde er erneut von einer Welle aus Gefühlen überwältigt. Er wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte, wusste nicht, ob er dabei war, verrückt zu werden.

Und so drückte er nur die Kamera in seinen Händen an sich und beschloss, sie nie wieder loszulassen.

 


End file.
